


Your God, or Mine?

by jay_blrd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_blrd/pseuds/jay_blrd
Summary: Felix wants Claude to have his way with him. Felix gets what he wants.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 29





	Your God, or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing shut in many a year. Please go easy on me.

There was something about being rendered blind, Felix decided, that was strangely cathartic. Something about being at the mercy of his lover, restricted by ropes cleverly wound about his torso and pinning his arms to his back, silenced by a soft cloth tied around his mouth. And of course, blinded by another cloth, wound over his eyes and tied behind his head. He loved it, more than he would ever admit to anyone else.

He relished the warm hands that explored his naked, exposed body, unable to stop the quiet sighs and whimpers of pleasure they pulled from him. He basked in the knowledge that, despite his bindings, he was still safe. There was no war here, in the bedroom he shared with Claude. Nothing to worry about, except how tantalizingly close those large hands wander to where Felix wanted them.

He squirmed and whined, pulling at his ropes in an attempt to convey his needs. He was answered only by a low chuckle, and one hand grazing up his side to flick his nipple. Felix gasped softly as two fingers gently pinched his nipple and pulled ever so slightly. He let his head fall back as he tried to grind his hips upward, seeking any form of friction. Claude only chuckled again, and used his free hand to pin Felix's hips to the mattress.

He wanted to snap, to demand that Claude hurry it up, to fuck him senseless, but then that would defeat the purpose of tonight. He had wanted Claude to have his way with him, even if it meant the other man was going to take his time, and worship Felix as if he were the Goddess herself. And Saints, Claude knew how to worship his body, if the sparks of arousal pooling in his belly at every touch were any indication.

He whimpered when the hand toying with his nipple pulled away, then gasped out a moan when it was replaced with the warmth of his partner's mouth. He tried to buck his hips again, whining at the hand that held him down.  _ Please,  _ he wanted to beg,  _ I need you inside me!  _ He tried to sling his legs over Claude's back, tried to pull him down closer to him, but Claude only ended up pulling away completely.

"Patience, Felix," he crooned, voice soft as silk. Felix made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat as those infuriating, warm hands wrapped around his thighs and pushed his legs up. "Or should I tie your legs up too?"

Felix shivered at the suggestion, contemplating his options before giving a single shake of his head. He felt lightheaded upon Claude's gentle hum of approval, and released a soft sigh when his hands moved away. He realized then that his legs were now thrown over Claude's shoulders, and he felt a thrill of anticipation shoot straight to his groin.

Soft lips pressed against the inside of his knee in a gentle, loving kiss, before the slowly trailed down, down, down, until soft hair brushed over his hip bone. Felix moaned, high and loud, when those lips pressed against his hip, and he shivered when one hand found its way to his folds, spreading him apart.

"You want it, Felix?" Felix could only nod and swallow down his needy moans. A tongue lapped at his clit, once, before pulling away. "Why don't you show me, then?" The hand pulled away then, leaving Felix whimpering and trembling with need. He tried not to buck his hips this time, determined to prove that he could be  _ good. _ He's not entirely sure he succeeded, but Claude gives a satisfied hum anyway.

"Spread for me." The command had Felix spreading his legs before he even realized he was moving. He felt his knees slip from Claude's shoulders, and tried to adjust accordingly, allowing his knees to fall apart and open himself up to whatever his lover decided to do.

Claude was on him in seconds, hands wrapped around Felix's thighs as his tongue moved in ways that had the swordsman crying out into his gag. Whatever words tumbled out of him were lost to the fabric as he was licked, sucked, and nipped into oblivion. He moaned, hips jerking as Claude's tongue breached him, lapping into him in long, smooth motions.

Before long, Felix's thighs trembled, threatening to close around the archer's head, but before he could move, Claude pulled away completely. Felix whined, high and needy, immediately desperate for more contact. His hips thrust up into emptiness, trying and failing to find what he seeks, before hands are on him once again.

This time the caresses are rougher, sliding up from his hips to palm over his chest. A finger lightly traces an old scar below his pec, before both nipples are suddenly squeezed and twisted, causing Felix to throw his head back and howl out his pleasure. He finds his hips suddenly pinned down by Claude's own, mouth latching onto the sensitive skin where neck meets shoulder. Felix moans breathlessly as Claude sucks a deep, purple bruise onto his skin before biting down.

Felix could feel the head of Claude's cock grinding against his overly sensitive clit with every twitch of their hips, and he found himself desperately trying to rock his hips up. He needed more friction, needed release, needed-

His thoughts were cut off when Claude abruptly pulls back and pins his hips with one hand. For a moment, Felix worried his impatience was being punished. That is, until he felt the head of a dick press against his entrance and slowly push in until it was fully sheathed inside him. He felt tears well in his eyes at the sheer pleasure of being stuffed full, and he couldn't help the shaky moan that comes out in response to it. 

He vaguely registered Claude's voice above him as he rocked his hips back and forth, allowing them both time to adjust, before pulling out nearly all the way and snapping his hips forward again. Felix's back arched in response, frantic moans and pleasure sobs ripped from his throat with each thrust.

He felt only the bruising grip of Claude's hands on his hips, the incessant slapping of their skin, and the wondrous burn of Claude's cock sliding against his inner walls. He could feel the heat of the other's breath on his throat, and leaned his head back. The invitation was hungrily accepted, and teeth and tongue soon began to mark the skin there.

The heat coiling in his belly grew all the more intense, and Felix groaned heavily, grinding his hips in time with Claude's thrusts. Claude adjusted his grip, and the new angle left Felix seeing stars. He was vaguely aware of his own screams wearing his voice thin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt himself tense, right on the edge of blissful white.

Claude's pace quickened, pounding into him faster and harder, each thrust striking his prostate and tightening the ever-growing coil wound deep inside him. Felix cried out as a hand found its way to his clit and began rubbing circles into him, keeping pace with the pounding of flesh until he thought he might explode from the sheer ecstacy of it. 

Tears flow down his cheeks, unheeded by the dampened cloth of the blindfold, as Felix is driven over the edge and into sweet, orgasmic bliss. His back arches more as his body tenses, legs shaking from the force of it. He hears Claude speak, but the words are lost in the hazy aftermath of his orgasm. 

As he collapses back onto the bed, he can feel Claude pull out of him. He can hear him stroke himself to completion, his heady moan the only warning before streaks of warmth paint Felix's chest and stomach, and Claude collapses onto the bed beside him.

They lay there in silence for a moment, the only sound being their panting as they ride out their high, before Felix feels Claude sit up again. He gives a soft, questioning noise when hands tangle in his hair and lips meet his throat once again. He's answered by a low laugh, and Claude slotting their hips together once again. 

"I'm not done with you yet, Felix Hugo Fraldrius."


End file.
